Destins Brisés VII : Invisible
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Padma a toujours été invisible, elle si terne, dans le sillage de la joyeuse Parvati. Cependant, elle s'est détachée de sa jumelle au pris d'une guerre où elle a enfin pu démontrer son courage.


**Disclaimer :**** Toujours pas propriétaire de ces charmants personnages, avec lesquels j'adore jouer. Tout appartient à JKR.**

* * *

**INVISIBLE**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Padma Patil avait toujours été invisible. Petite, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait une jumelle. Tout le monde se souvenait plus facilement de l'enfant souriante et bavarde que de son reflet muet. Bien sûr, Parvati attirait immédiatement la sympathie avec sa bonne humeur incessante, ses idées toujours fracassantes et son joli visage. Comment les gens auraient-ils été attirés par Padma, qui était constamment plongée dans un bouquin et qui mettait le sérieux au dessus de tout ?

Cependant, même leurs parents négligeaient l'aînée des deux filles, oubliant parfois de l'appeler pour manger, pensant que la discrète enfant était déjà là. Oh, ils s'en excusaient ensuite, mais ces oublis avaient laissé à Padma cette sensation d'être indécelable aux yeux de sa famille. Seule Parvati s'inquiétait pour elle, se servant régulièrement de ce lien si précieux qui les unissait malgré toutes leurs différences.

A l'école primaire, elles avaient été séparées puisque Padma, sérieuse et appliquée, avait sauté une classe. Elles avaient chacune leur existence, Parvati entourée de ses amis et Padma enveloppée dans ses livres et ses devoirs. Un même physique pour deux mentalités aussi différentes que possible – le Soleil et la Lune, le Paradis et l'Enfer.

Elles n'agissaient pas comme des jumelles. Elles n'étaient que rarement seules toutes les deux de leur propre initiative et jamais elles ne s'étaient interverties. Cependant, elles savaient quand l'une allait mal, même si elles résolvaient peu les problèmes de l'autre.

Ainsi s'était écoulée leur enfance. Semblables au moindre détail dans leur physique, mais séparée au niveau psychique. Elles ne se définissaient pas comme jumelles et Padma aurait aimé, si sa mère ne le lui avait pas interdit, s'habiller et se coiffer différemment de sa sœur.

Toutefois, elles reçurent leur lettre pour Poudlard en même temps et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles partagèrent ensemble leur joie. La pension, la magie, cela les animaient toutes les deux, et elles pouvaient en parler des heures. Bien sûr, Parvati s'intéressait aux nouvelles rencontres qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, et Padma se passionnait à l'avance pour toutes ces nouvelles connaissances qu'elle allait pouvoir ingérer. Le professeur McGonagall, venue informée leurs parents, fut elle-même impressionnée par la différence entre les deux fillettes qui lui furent présentées, bien qu'elle répondit aux questions avec une égale impassibilité. Elle n'osa cependant faire part aux brunettes de la répartition en différents dortoirs.

Les jumelles firent leur voyage seules dans le même compartiment, parlant une nouvelle fois de leur école, et faisant une nouvelle liste de tout ce qu'elles savaient. Bien vite, Parvati s'endormit, ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente à cause de l'excitation. Padma sortit alors ses livres de cours, entamant le programme scolaire de l'année.

Alors que midi approchait et que la studieuse jeune fille se demandait si elle devait réveillée sa sœur pour qu'elles mangent ensemble, une tête blonde et masculine apparut à la porte de leur compartiment. Voyant la jeune fille déjà immergée dans des livres de cours, il lança un sonore « Serdaigle » avant de repartir en riant.

Padma tourna ses pensées vers ce mot étrange – qu'avait-elle à voir avec des "serres d'aigle" ? Elle retourna ces mots dans son esprit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Parvati émerge et qu'elles mangent. Elle n'osa cependant répéter ces mots à sa jumelle, craignant que celle-ci ne trouve cela ridicule.

Finalement, sans surprise pour la directrice-adjointe, Padma fut envoyée à Serdaigle – dont elle comprit enfin la signification – et Parvati rejoignit les endiablés Gryffondor. Différentes comme elles étaient, elles ne pouvaient, comme les jumeaux Weasley, se retrouver ensemble. Et même si ce fut un crève-cœur pour elles de se séparer pour les sept prochaines années, elles en profitèrent pour se séparer un peu plus l'une de l'autre.

Dans sa maison, Padma se fit pour la première fois de véritables amis qui ne restaient pas à ses côtés uniquement pour les beaux yeux de sa jumelle. Elle aimait bien comparer l'Inde et la Chine avec Su Li, une discussion qui finissait généralement en description des meilleurs plats asiatiques qui faisaient béer les bouches de leurs camarades.

Avec Sally-Anne Perks, elles détaillaient la littérature moldue dans les moindres détails. Elles avaient toutes les deux des goûts hétéroclite, et elles se passèrent beaucoup de bouquins pour pouvoir en discuter des heures durant sans se lasser.

Elle parlait également gastronomie avec Anthony Goldstein tandis que Michael Corner l'initiait au Quidditch.

Retranchée dans sa tour, au milieu des livres, entourée par ses amis, elle se sentait pour la première fois libre et vivante. Heureuse. Elle perdait de son invisibilité, rougissant devant les remarques parfois peu fines de ses camarades masculins, hurlant de rire aux blagues de ses compagnons. Quelques fois, elle fut surprise à prendre un visage mélancolique, et dans ces cas-là, Lisa Turpin allait chercher une casserole de chocolat chaud, Terry Boot sortait leur album photos, et ils parlaient jusque tard dans la nuit. Parce que Padma avait beau vouloir s'éloigner de Parvati, parfois celle-ci lui manquait.

Ainsi se passèrent les années à Poudlard, entre le sérieux de leurs devoirs et la folie douce de leurs soirées entre amis.

Puis ce fut la guerre. Les Serdaigle entrèrent tous dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, leur entendement détestant le fait qu'on tue pour des raisons de sang et leur passion les poussant à se battre pour se protéger eux-mêmes. L'année suivante, Padma resta, tout comme sa sœur – elles apprirent ainsi que leur mère était une sorcière, ce que celle-ci avait toujours caché à tout le monde. Mais Su était partie aux États-Unis, tandis que Sally-Anne s'était réfugiée chez ses cousins français. Ces années-là furent les pires. Bien sûr, les Patil voulaient retirer leurs filles de l'école et seule la détermination de l'une et les arguments raisonnables de l'autre les avaient fait cédés.

Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Padma se battit avec hargne. Elle ne le dit à personne, mais ce qui la poussa, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était terrifiée et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, à lutter contre les Mangemorts, ce fut le souvenir du sourire de Sally-Anne et des yeux volontaires de Su. Ses amies étaient en danger uniquement parce qu'elles étaient nées moldues, et elle ne pouvait laisser la situation ainsi.

Elle avait fini d'être invisible. Elle s'était battue plus violemment qu'une lionne, et avait montré son courage. Pour une fois, les gens prenaient la peine d'essayer de la différencier de Parvati.

Pour les aider, elle se coupa les cheveux aux épaules, et adopta une garde-robe différente de sa sœur. Mais elle n'aurait jamais avoué que si elle avait enfin fait ces changements, c'était aussi pour que Terry la regarde elle et plus sa midinette de jumelle. Elle était cependant persuadée que Parvati avait compris – après tout, elles restaient quand même jumelles.

Elle craquait sur Terry depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais osé trop s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours été là pour elle, l'aidant à appréhender le monde magique, la conseillant pour les options à prendre en troisième année, prenant le relais de Su et Sally-Anne pour discuter longuement avec elle quand ces dernières avaient du partir.

Il avait été son ami et son confident, celui sur qui elle avait pu compter. Celui qui avait vu le plus loin sous sa carapace d'invisibilité.


End file.
